Seven Moments in Yullen Time
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Seven precious moments in Yullen time, some sexy, some cutesy. This couple is anything but definable.


**A/N: Alright. It's been about nine years since I posted a story, so (hyperbole aside) I thought Yullen drabbles would be a good way to show my disgraceful self to the public! Anyway, enjoy them, and let me know what you think by pressing that pretty little review button at the end!**

** Oh, and just so everyone who isn't hip with Japanese lingo (though I'm not hip for using hip in the first place), here's some help!**

**Moyashi = Beansprout, Kanda's famous nickname- er, insult- for Allen.**

**BaKanda = A shortened form of baka Kanda, which means "foolish/idiot Kanda".**

**Usagi = Rabbit.**

_**-Chan**_** = An honorific for a child, girl, or a close friend. **

**Drabble 1: That Stupid Usagi**

The first thing Allen Walker noticed when he entered the mess hall in the Black Order's central building, was the chaos. An amused yet frightened redhead was ducking underneath a table, scurrying around in order to narrowly avoid being cut in half by a shining silver sword. The slightly panicking Exorcist let out a shout of surprise when the sword was drove through the wood of the table, ending a centimeter away from his forehead.

"Allen! Help him!" Allen's eye was caught by a Chinese girl a bit older than him, the worry on her face and in her eyes clear as day. Before she could say anything else, a dark voice broke in.

"No one helps that stupid usagi, especially not a fucking Moyashi."

Yuu Kanda was definitely pissed off, a dark aura surrounding him and his beloved sword, Mugen. The Japanese man's knuckles were clenched white around Mugen's hilt, the silver sword itself still buried in the wood, moving half a centimeter closer to the redhead's face.

Lavi squealed slightly, backing up, before darting out from under the table to hide behind Allen. "Come on, Yuu-Chan! Lighten up! It was just a joke!"

"Stop calling me that!" Kanda bolted forward, raising Mugen to attack as Lavi cowered. "Come out from behind the Moyashi, damn it!"

Seeing that there was no way Kanda was stopping Mugen, Allen moved forward to meet him. There was a familiar tingling of his arm, signaling his Innocence activating, and he raised his giant clawed arm up to block the blade. He winced at the uncomfortable sting it created as it bit into his Innocence-infused cursed arm.

"Pull back, BaKanda!" Allen said, looking up into furious sable eyes. With a shove, Kanda skidded back, bringing Mugen up at the ready. Allen made sure to keep himself in between the ebony haired man and Lavi. "You're causing a fuss, and destroying property!"

"Yeah Yuu-Chan-"

"Shut up Lavi! You're not helping; do you just want to make him angrier?" Lenalee cried out, glaring at the redhead.

"Don't call me by that name." Kanda growled, scowling at all of them in turn. "Fine, the fucking Usagi is beneath me anyways." With that, he sheathed Mugen and grabbed his tray. The tea cup rattled violently and soba broth spilled over the bowls edges, but Kanda ignored that, turning and dropping off his tray before stomping out.

Lavi sighed, smiling cheerfully. "Man, that was a close one! Thanks a bunch Allen!"

"No problem." Allen felt his arm return to normal, rolling his shoulder experimentally for a moment. "What were you doing to make BaKanda so mad?" He asked curiously.

Lenalee suddenly turned a bit red and strained, stepping forward. "Lavi, don't-"

"I was taunting him about his secret crush!" Lavi's voice was borderline singsong.

"Secret crush?" Allen responded, head tilting slightly.

"Yeah, Yuu-Chan is sooo adorable! He likes-" The red head didn't finish, his face meeting the ground after a particularly hard kick from the Chinese girls Dark Boots.

"Shut up Lavi!" Lenalee cried, "He'll kill you!"

"What's going on?"

Allen and Lenalee turned slightly, seeing Arystar Krory standing there. The vampire-esque man looked mildly confused, seeing as Lenalee was poised as if she had just kicked someone and Lavi was firmly on the ground with his face pressed to the tile.

"Hello Krory." Allen smiled. "I'm not sure to be honest. I just walked in on Lavi and Kanda fighting."

"Oh? What about this time?" Krory raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" Lenalee gave them a closed eyed smile.

"Yup, nothing but how Yuu-Chan _loves_ Allen!" Lavi grinned, his chin propped up on his hand from where he lay, unfazed from the kick and the information he just gave.

Allen's jaw dropped, Lenalee covered her face, and Krory just look stunned. Lavi continued to grin, planning his funeral in his head and hoping Bookman would find a new apprentice if things went awry.

**Drabble 2: Mornings**

"Hey Kanda?"

Sighing in irritation, the samurai turned his head to look at the boy still in their bed. The covers were drawn up to his waist, his white haired head resting on his bent arm. His cheeks were rosy from sleep, his eyes only half open.

Kanda faced him fully, pulling his hair up into its customary ponytail as he moved towards the bed. Letting his arms fall to his sides, he stood there, sable eyes locked on the body of his young lover. Allen sat up slowly, stretching before leaning against Kanda's bare chest, cheek above his heart as he let his eyes slip closed.

"I love you." Allen whispered, feeling warm, strong arms come up to encircle his small frame. Kanda ignored the heat in his cheeks, turning his head to glare out the window.

"Che."

**Drabble 3: Martyr Complex**

Kanda Yuu was sitting in the library, reading a book and sipping his glass of green tea. It was watery and weak, but what could he really expect of a place like this? It still irritated him that he was tied down to this place. He'd rather be out on a mission.

"Yuu! Yuu!"

Kanda jumped in surprise, cursing fluently in Japanese as the hot tea sloshed across his clothing. Glaring darkly, he looked up, seeing a frantic and panting Usagi standing in the library entrance. "Damn it Usagi-"

"Allen's hurt! He's in the infirmary! Come on Yuu!" Lavi cut in, motioning for him to follow as he shot out of the room. Dark eyes widened fractionally as he stood, tossing the book down and ignored the tea mess. He grabbed Mugen and darted after the redhead.

They flew down the twisting and turning halls of the Black Order's central building, taking a short cut through the court yard to reach the infirmary. The door to said infirmary was shut and most likely locked from the look on Krory and Lenalee's faces. Krory himself was looking worse for wear, his expression downcast and stunned.

Lenalee smiled weakly at the two, waving. "Hi Kanda, Lavi." Ignoring her, Kanda walked up to the door and attempted to turn the knob. It wouldn't budge. He yanked on it harder.

"They locked it. It's no use." Krory muttered, leaning heavily against the wall. "They don't want anyone in the way while they . . . while they fix him." The Count's eyes were fixed on the floor.

"What the fuck happened _Vampire_?" Feeling his temper rising, Kanda whirled to face the older man. "You were with him, what the hell went on?"

Krory winced at the term, eyes filling with pain. "I'm not a vampire!"

"It's okay Krorykins, calm down!" Lavi put a soothing hand on the man, shooting Kanda a look. "It's not your fault what happened, happened."

"They happened to meet up with Jasdevi when they were searching for the innocence located in France. Krory was about to get attacked, but Allen jumped in front of him and saved his life." Lenalee said, finally answering Kanda's question. "Jasdevi's hair stabbed him a few times, and he needs blood. But he'll be okay."

Kanda scowled. "Fucking Moyashi. Fucking, stupid, moronic Moyashi." Despite his anger, the ebony haired man's shoulders sagged with relief and a little tension left his brow.

Lavi smiled; relieved his friend would be okay. "Come on Krorykins, let's got get some food in you." With a bit of an argument, Lavi finally led the exhausted and emotionally drained man off towards the mess hall.

"I'm going to go with them. Make sure Krory is okay. Are you going to stay here?" Lenalee asked after a moment, carefully studying the Samurai. A look was her only reply, and she smiled with a nod. "Let us know if anything changes, okay?"

"Che." Kanda ignored her as she left, glaring daggers at the closed door. He was prepared to stand there for hours, and was just getting comfortable when the door slowly opened.

There stood the damn Moyashi, covered in bandages and band aids, looking shocked to see Kanda standing there. He smiled guiltily at being caught escaping the wing.

"Um, hiya Kanda." Allen said, rubbing the back of his bandaged neck gingerly. Dark eyes pierced him, roving over and calculating how much of him was hurt. "Uh, how are you?"

"How . . . am I, Moyashi?" Kanda stepped forward, scowling as his aura darkened with anger. "How the fuck do you think I am?"

"I-"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you want to die?" He accused. Silver eyes widened.

"No, I-" Allen backed up, leaning against the door as Kanda approached faster.

"Because one day you're not going to be so lucky, and I swear I'll laugh when you die, I'll spit on your grave. Fucking Moron!" Kanda was breathing rapidly in anger, looming over the beansprout and boxing him in, arms beside his head. "I should kill you myself and get it over with!"

Allen quickly translated the bit of Kandanese.

_'You're going to get yourself killed, and what will I do then? You may not come home one day, and I don't want to ever have to attend your funeral, stupid. Be more careful!'_

Allen smiled slightly, moving forward to rest his forehead on the others chest, eyes closing as he brought his arms up to hug the other man tightly. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He looked up, placing gently kisses along Kanda's jaw and neck as the strong man began to subtlety tremble. "I'm sorry." Kanda leaned his weight gently against the other, eyes closing to murmured whispers of apologies, reassurances, and his name.

Fucking Martyr Complex. He wouldn't allow Allen to be his own victim.

**Drabble 4: Yuu**

Kanda went by his last name, plain and simple. He hated his first name. He didn't use it, therefore no one else could. The stupid Usagi didn't seem to understand that at all, and Kanda swore one day he would get him back for all the 'Yuu-Chan!'s and hair braiding.

No one could call him by that name. No one at all.

But as Kanda felt the pressure building as he moved faster inside that tight heat he enjoyed so much, and felt the pants of his white haired partner, he decided his name might not be too awful. Especially when they both finished, and the boy released a softly moaned,

"_Yuu_ . . ."

Yeah. Maybe his name wasn't too bad.

**Drabble 5: Pulling hair**

Allen was fascinated by the long ebony strands spread out on the pillow, loose from their usual constricting ponytail. It was silky to the touch and shiny to boot, and he just loved running his hand through it. He didn't get to often, most of the time he was just told, "Hand off dumbass!" or "Don't touch, Moyashi!".

There were only three chances he ever got to touch the beautiful hair. One; on mornings like this when he happened to be awake before the samurai. Two; in the evenings when Kanda fell asleep first. And finally three; sometimes when they made love.

Kanda liked to jump him at random moments, and Allen would occasionally manage to get the hairband out of his hair. He would grasp it tight, accidently pulling it in the heat of the moment, but by the way Kanda moaned, he didn't mind. He was weird like that.

"Moyashi. Stop touching my hair."

Allen grinned, removing his hand from the silken locks. "Whatever you say, BaKanda."

**Drabble 6: Denial**

Lavi could tell just by looking at them. They each thought they were so sneaky, catching glances when the other wasn't looking. Unfortunately for the two, Lavi was always looking for them. When confronted about it, Allen would laugh him off; Kanda would reach for Mugen. But it was ridiculously obvious how they felt.

Take tonight for instance. It was one of those big missions, one where Lavi found himself traveling with Kanda, Allen, and Krory all together. Krory was building up the fire, and Lavi was sitting on a log in front of it. Allen was sitting on a stump to his right, across from Kanda. And Kanda was on the other side of the fire, polishing Mugen slowly and methodically. It had gotten dark an hour previous, and the warm flames were the only source of heat and light. But Lavi's eye was a Bookman in trainings eye, and he could see what the other two were trying to hide.

It would begin with Allen glancing across the fire at Kanda, then looking away when the older boy noticed. That was how it started every night. Kanda would keep his dark eyes on the slightly blushing boy for a moment before slowly peeling his gaze from the other. Kanda would then tighten his ponytail, drawing Allen's eyes to one of his most striking features, then smirk when he caught the boy looking.

In turn, Allen would smile softly at the fire, eyes shyly down as he brushed his hair back from his cursed eye with his good hand. The red color of the pentagram made him look exotic, and he knew it. Kanda would then let his eyes travel slowly up and down the boy's body before meeting his eyes. He would raise an eyebrow, and Allen would offer a smile.

All this would happen within a few minutes, completely discreet and unrecognizable to any onlookers who weren't Lavi himself. He smiled wryly, truly wondering why he was the only one who noticed the looks and the sexual tension that was constantly present between these two. Why they didn't just get over themselves and hook up.

"Ah, Denial." Lavi mused out loud, drawing the curious looks of Krory, the embarrassed looks from Allen, and the murderous glares from Kanda.

**Drabble 7: Kissing**

_'Kanda's lips sure are soft.'_ Allen thought, enjoying the simple pressure against his lips. The pressure was gone momentarily as he was pulled closer, but was back soon enough to taste him again. A tongue slid along his lips requesting entrance, and Allen allowed it with a soft moan. The tongue plunged inside, touching everything greedily as the kiss became more heated.

Kanda smirked at the moan, bringing the arm that wasn't wrapped around the Moyashi's waist up to cup the back of his neck and hold the boy to him. Kanda wasn't releasing him until he had taken what he wanted from the pure, innocent boy.

The ebony haired man released the panting boy's lips, kissing along his jaw slowly, leisurely nipping every now and again. Allen panted softly, eyes closing at the warm the of the other against him. Kanda was so . . . so demandingly brilliant. He knew what made Allen melt, and used that until Allen was on the breaking point. The eighteen year old Japanese man wasn't afraid to take what he considered his, and the fifteen year old both loved and dreaded it.

It was times like these he wished he had other experience, to give himself over to the older boy. Kanda had needs that Allen was too terrified to fill. And when it got heated like now, with Kanda pressing him against the bookshelves in the library, hidden in the topmost corner, that he wished he was brave.

Crying out at a particularly wonderful suck, Allen brought his hands up to pushing lightly on Kanda's chest. The man was undeterred, one of his hands sliding up under his shirt to lightly brushing against his naval. Allen's breath quickened as the hand man it up to brush across his nipples, making him jump in surprise and pleasure. A deep chuckle reverberated along his collarbone where Kanda's lips were.

"Like that Moyashi? How about this?" Allen had to hold back a squeal as the hand slide down to his pants hem, sliding slowly in.

"K-Kanda, s-stop!" Allen stuttered out, cursing the breathy quality in his voice. "Stop!"

"No." Kanda's hand cupped the slight bulge in his pants, rubbing gently enough to make the younger boy moan and buck into his hand. Allen's hand grasped his open jacket, the material sliding down a bit to reveal strong shoulders. His other hand moved to find purchase on the man's chest, only succeeding in hooking his fingers in the bandages that always wrapped around his chest.

Kanda chuckled, moving forward to sample the boy's earlobe, sucking softly as he put a bit more pressure behind his hand and tightened the arm around Allen's waist. The boy was quivering and blushing adorably, panting and moaning broken versions of his name, still seemingly trying to wiggle free.

"K-Kanda . . . C-Cut it out! Please!" Allen breathed, biting his lip at a particularly nice feeling movement. "I-I can't . . . We . . ."

"Calm down Baka Moyashi." Kanda whispered, kissing the boys temple. "I'm not gonna rape you dumbass. Just enjoy this." Allen flushed and nodded, eyes closing tight as the hand sped up. He bucked into the hand, whimpering softly from the feel before lips claimed his again. Tongues collide as the pressure built steadily.

"Y-Yuu, I'm going to . . . Please!" Allen moaned softly, and Kanda groaned at the sensual sound of his name on the younger boys lips.

"Do it Allen."

With a soft cry, he came, clutching onto Kanda tight. He rode out his orgasm before collapsing against the other boy, panting heavily. Kanda smirked, withdrawing his hand and tilting Allen's chin up. Leaning down, he kissed him softly.

"Kanda, I . . ." Allen looked lost, cheeks flushed from exertion. Kanda could tell he felt guilty.

With a soft 'che', Kanda lightly smacked the boy. "Shut up. Did you enjoy that?" Allen nodded slowly. "Then good. That's what I wanted, dumbass."

"But Kanda, don't you-"

"Kissing is good enough." Kanda let a tiny smile slip onto his lips as he leaned in and kissed the younger boy.

**OWARI**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! I could use the confidence boost! Thanks!**


End file.
